spock_filesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Book of Prophets
1. The communists did not come in waves that Rakkalord expected. Only a single canoe of communists arrived in Lumberland, and quickly rumors of their doings spread across Lumberland. 2. Rakkalord had been scammed! 3. Josh, on the other hand, immediately became aware of the few communists in his land now. What was he going to do without the Big Wood tree?! He scared the capitalists in the land by banishing those who followed communist ways, to prevent the spread of it. However, this would not stop them. Two weeks after the communists arrived, Rakkalord came up with a plan for power. 4. For he had taught the communists how to duplicate. 5. He also found weaknesses in Josh's system. He taught the communists how to feed entire trees into sawmills, fly on taiga trees, and swim in the iridium. However, one by one, Josh spotted each and banned them swiftly. He would not let the other biomes be a source of sin. The communists were about to be wiped out, and it seemed like so as Christmas began to approach. 6. To teach the capitalists the true way of living in Lumberland, he sought out a prophet in his people. On Christmas day, he deemed one who was fit: a man who lived only to chop lumber, work for his earnings, and profit. Despite not owning any impressive business, Josh knew this man had the potential to save Lumberland. His name was Lumberman. 7. Josh took Lumberman to the Taiga Peak every night, where he urged to him the importance of capitalism in Lumberland. He then sent him out across the many servers and biomes to switch any remaining communists to his ways. In his travels, he gained three disciples -- Joel, Slam, and Geck. 8. One day Lumberman came across a typical server. A voice in his head urged him to approach a man working on his base. His base was free of duplication, and his name was Xuxiym. Lumberman said to him; "Xuxiym, go out and form a Wiki, for it will be the shield of capitalism, whilist the keeper of all knowledge. Let it only be run by the strongest and most devoted capitalists." Xuxiym obeyed. 9. Lumberman stressed the importance of greed in Lumberland. He spoke once in a crowd of people in front of the land store; "My people, do not give to the poor! Each and every one of you have worked hard to earn your keep -- Let them work too! For those that also work hard will keep Lumberland bathed in capitalism." 10. Lumberman, however, was not perfect to Josh's word. One day, a poor man came by on the road in a ragged, dirty utility vehicle. Praising Lumberman, he gave him his only hardened axe. In his hands, it became a slightly darker shade. Lumberman would not praise on this, but it would forever sting his heart, and he began to doubt his own teachings slightly. 11. The new year had passed, and to celebrate, Josh allowed the capitalists to explore the Tropics and even the maze to reward them for their hard work. He grew palm trees on the 3 barren sand islands to tease the capitalists, so they would continue to work. 12. This was Rakkalord's chance to strike back. 13. One day, when Lumberman was speaking to those dwelling in the Tropics, he began to explore the maze. His disciples, along with the man who donated the axe to him, followed. 14. Lumberman came across the CaveCrawler Cavern and shrieked. He witnessed the communist souls of the ancient past beckoning to him. They crawled towards the preachers, and they bolted out. Rakkalord was merely playing with them. One by one, he used Josh's old doors to trap them in the maze. Only Lumberman escaped, as he was the most selfish. 15. The others' souls became lost in the maze, and they lost their sanity, except for the man who had donated his axe, Timothy. Rakkalord pitied him, and gave him a small but reasonable shelter in the maze for him to dwell in. He let him practice only his favorite hobby -- art. He supplied him with various paints, and was fascinated with his artwork, especially with boats in them. 16. As communism began to slowly grow, Rakkalord also needed a prophet to battle Lumberman's teachings. He went back to his lost cave, and he screeched for The God. Flying on his octagonal surfboard, he entered the cave, and asked what Rakkalord wanted. Rakkalord grabbed him by the throat, and demanded that he give him the chance to look far out in the world. The God quickly accepted, and he came back with a man who recorded videos of Lumberland for a living. His name was Jason. 17. "Good," said Rakkalord. "Go out into this land and teach the beauty of communism. For if you do that, Jason... you will be everyone's friend." 18. Jason flew about Lumberland riding a fir tree. He came across small duping societies and encouraged them to invest more into it. He threw alpha axes and gifts from the sky, and invented more complex dupes. One day, Jason came up with the most brilliant idea. 19. He invented the "Reload Slot" button. 20. From there, truckloads of items became bountiful in Lumberland, and it brought tears of joy to Rakkalord's many eyes. 21. When Rakkalord went back to Timothy, he asked for him to paint the most communistic painting he could possibly create. When he was done, he named it "Bold and Brash." Rakkalord shrieked, for Timothy had misheard him, and created the most capitalistic painting he could possibly create. Rakkalord grabbed it, walked to the surface of the maze, and threw it out into the ocean, as Josh did with the golden axe. 22. One day, as Josh was relaxing on the beach of the Safari, Bold and Brash washed up ashore. Josh stared over it, and he began to sob. It was beyond beautiful, and he cried every time his eyes laid upon it. He brought it up to the mountainside, and locked it away in a vault that only the most capitalistic people could unlock. 23. Meanwhile, Jason was whipping up plans to lure in potential communists. So he walked around Lumberland and hid various sunglasses depicting "The Good Dinosaur" on them. Foolish youngsters flooded Lumberland, who he quickly converted to communism. 24. Jason walked to the shore of the main biome one day, and came across the Sand Dock. On it was a communist, who was staring blankly out to sea. 25. "Jason, my teacher," he said. "If I subscribe to you, will you let us get the Palm Wood?" 26. Jason could not let this opportunity slip past him. He ran back to the Lost Cave, and stumbled around for Rakkalord, but he could not find him. The he found a strange man, the one Rakkalord had protected for so long. "Silly fool," he said, "I will grant you the power to get Palm Wood for a very specific price." He paused. "You must pay me ten million Money." 27. Rich Jason swiftly gave him this amount, and he ran out of the cave, across the main biome, and to the sand dock, where the communist awaited him. 28. Jason screamed out into the warm air, "Oh Rakkalord, as you have helped me, help your people! Give us Palm Wood!" Nothing happened. 29. He looked down into the water, and began to laugh uncontrollably. "Foolish Josh," he said. He picked up the shimmering Gold Axe. He stood upon a rock and lifted the axe with both hands. The water began to bubble. 30. Meanwhile, Lumberman felt a disturbance in the ocean. He brought many of his followers to investigate, and he what he saw horrified him: The water was thrashing violently between the Sand Dock and the nearest Sand Island, where Jason and an army of communists were waiting. 31. "STOP HIM!" screamed Lumberman. His army of capitalists charged towards Jason, but it was too late. 32. The sea lifted up like a blanket on both sides, and pulled back, revealing the seafloor. The water thrashed on both sides, and gleaming on the end of the path, awaited the Sand Island, in front of the sunrise. 33. His communist army hopped into their hoard of pink Val's haulers, and traversed the seafloor. Jason was in the front, and he stood atop a hauler as they plowed through. The capitalists followed them, running into the pathway. 34. But it was too late. When the communists arrived at the island, Jason slammed his axe into the ground, and the sea gave way. The capitalists singed in the iridium water, and Lumberman, who was in the crowd, was with them. He sank into the water, lifeless. 35. The Jason proceeded to laugh uncontrollably, as his mad army began to chop away at the bountiful Palm trees. 36. It was a revolution. Return to main page